


Domino Effect (Harrow x Viren)

by Crowdragons



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Ship, The dragon prince - Freeform, Yaoi, harrowxviren, m/m - Freeform, virenxharrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdragons/pseuds/Crowdragons
Summary: Viren couldn't think of a spell to hide the red on his face when he felt Harrow slide his hand up his thigh under the table. He tried not to react, but the closer the hand strayed to his crotch, the more twisted his expression.It wansnt until someone asked him if he was alright that he noticed he was making a face, and he ubruptly stood, gave Harrow a stern look, and excused himself before leaving, feeling like a fool.





	Domino Effect (Harrow x Viren)

**Author's Note:**

> REAL QUICK (I forgot to mention)
> 
> This was a snippet from a much larger fanfic I’m working on. Just wanna see how many people would be interested.

The door slammed loud enough to shake the room, hopefully loud enough to warn any stragglers that the king's advisor needed to be left alone.

Viren, rubbing his forehead, embarrassed, outraged, and really turned on, practically tossed himself into the neatly placed fabric of his bed, face first in case he needed to yell his frustrations.

But Viren wasn't angry enough. He was overwhelmed with the curious sensation that had been plaguing the Mage for the past month; an uncomfortable and all too familiar pulsing feeling trailing straight to his groin.

He took a deep breath.

"Damn you," he exhaled, trying his best to relax and maybe even fall asleep, as inappropriate as that might be at the time. He would get in trouble for sure.

But he ached for anything to relieve himself, and the more "passive" way proved to be difficult.

Growling, he flipped onto his side, his eyes getting caught on Harrow's coat that was perched neatly on the back of a chair next to him.

It was hardly out of reach, and by the time his calloused fingers felt the thick fabric of the garment, he had lost track of what he was even doing.

Viren brought it closer to his face, inspecting the stitching and every tuft of pelt. Upon closer inspection, to his pleasure, it smelled all too nice.

He found himself burrowing his face into the material, shutting his eyes mistakenly.

His mind drifted almost immediately to the very element he tried oh so desperately to avoid, and in the flip of a switch he was thinking of the king again.

The pulses became stronger, and he rolled back onto his stomach, overcome with this sensation. He realized what was happening.

He didn't care.

Viren's hand traced down his chest, over every groove of his finery, around his belt buckle, past the point below his naval, and over the obvious bulge in his pants.

Sighing shakily, his hand pressed down ever so slightly and slowly moved to and fro, taking in the bliss a little at a time. He became hot over where his imagination was taking him, and he lost track of his other senses.

He reached under his clothing desperately, longing to enhance his mental image. But he didn't dare speak out.

The image, clear as glass, stood Harrow, hovering over Viren's broken frame, his toned body gleaming the light of the full moon through the window, and his eyes glowing with something Viren couldn't describe. No feat of dark magic gave him the same rush that Harrow's imaginary gaze showed to him.

Viren imagined his strong yet careful hands caressing his face, his full lips kissing his and placing more down his neck, his teeth running across his collarbone, leaving marks and streaks across his torso. He imagined his fingers trailing down his spine as he whispered in his ears. And oh, the things he would whisper.

Viren shuddered, squeezing his eyes tighter, but he didn't dare make a sound.

His hand quickened, as if he had lost control, as if it were against nature. A spell had been cast over him, and he lost control of all of his body.

He groaned into the fabric of the coat, his panting struggling to keep up with his uneven strokes. His brows furrowed, and he image became stronger.

Harrow had his weight completely on Viren's helpless form, leaving him breathless between kisses. His hands worked magic on Viren, surpassing any spell or trick Viren could concoct. He begged him for more; not knowing what he was even asking for, but he still begged, pleaded for more.

The unbearable sensation overtook him completely, and no one could stuff out his moans and whimpers. He raised his hips up and his hand stroked uncontrollably.

"H-Harrow," he slurred, going ever faster. His forehead beaded with sweat and his vision began to glow until he was dizzy.

"Ah, please,"

The pulsing was so strong it ran across every nerve in his body. A cold sensation filled his bottom half as a warmth encompassed his stomach. He went even faster, clenching his teeth as his arms became sore. But he wasn't going to stop.

His breathing was so uneven it became sobs, he couldn't tell if his body was shaking or if it was just his vision, but of one thing he was certain.

It felt insanely good.

Viren didn't know how long he could stay in this bliss until he suddenly felt a sort of electricity run down to his groin. He ignored it, but it became more intense.

At this point he cried out like a virgin as he approached his undeniable climax. With a hitch of his breath and an arch of his back, he pooled over his palm almost instantly, spilling over the sheets below him and covering his hand. Before he could breath again, he collapsed down onto his sheets.

It was as if had just fled a dragon. His legs were weak and trembled without ceasing, and he was totally and utterly out of breath. For the first time during the whole shpeel, he opened his eyes.

The room was darker than he had remembered, and the sun finished setting. The only light was a candle on his desk and the moon and stars. He remembered what Harrow's body looked like under those lights, how his mind envisioned it.

He felt his face become warm again as he sighed, content.

He didn't erase the embarrassment from earlier, but he sure loved fixing it.


End file.
